Lost In A Melody
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: "Viens danser." - Et elle danse, Hermione, elle danse. Elle est heureuse, et se laisse porter. Par la musique, par la grâce, par la tendresse, par l'amour.


**A/N : Voilà un petit OS qui répond au thème 14 du Challenge des 30 Baisers, Musique.**

**Le titre de ce texte est directement emprunté à la chanson du groupe Delays et les "Viens danser", en italique dans le texte, sont issus de la traduction française du septième tome de _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p><em>« Viens danser. »<em>

Les mots, à la fois brusques et aimants, à l'image de Ron, tournent dans la tête de Hermione alors qu'elle le suit sur la piste de danse.

_« Viens danser. »_

Elle sent son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle a du mal à y croire.

_« Viens danser. »_

Alors qu'ils atteignent le centre de la piste de danse, Ron se tourne vers elle, les oreilles rouges.

_« Viens danser. »_

Il lui demande quelque chose, mais Hermione ne fait pas attention et se contente de s'approcher de lui.

_« Viens danser. »_

Avec crainte, elle porte une de ses mains à l'épaule de Ron qui la regarde un peu maladroitement.

_« Viens danser. »_

Hermione retient son souffle quand elle sent la main de Ron se poser sur sa hanche et sourit d'un air un peu gêné.

_« Viens danser. »_

C'est qu'elle a si longtemps attendu d'entendre ces quelques mots de la bouche de Ron qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il les lui offre enfin.

_« Viens danser. »_

Ron esquisse un sourire, et Hermione sent une chaleur étrange se répandre dans tout son corps.

_« Viens danser. »_

Et alors c'est ce qu'elle fait. Hermione oublie les gens autour d'eux, les invités qui parlent et rient et dansent. Elle oublie qu'elle est au Terrier, sous une tente blanche, pour célébrer un mariage. Elle oublie son petit sac en perles et la difficulté tout ce qui les attend. Elle oublie même Harry et ses parents. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que Ron, sa main dans la sienne, son torse contre elle, son souffle dans ses cheveux. Ron et la musique sur laquelle ils dansent tous les deux, belle, douce, céleste et pourtant imparfaite. A l'image de leur relation, qui a connu tellement de heurts, et qui en connaitra surement d'autres. Mais pour l'instant Hermione oublie et elle se perd dans le délice de serrer enfin Ron contre elle, de partager avec lui quelque chose d'aussi simple et d'aussi beau qu'une danse. Ils reviennent de loin, tous les deux, elle le sait, et cet instant en est d'autant plus précieux.

_« Viens danser. »_

Et elle danse, Hermione, elle danse. Elle est heureuse, et se laisse porter. Par la musique, par la grâce, par la tendresse, par l'amour. La musique virevolte autour d'eux comme la robe aérienne et légère de Hermione. Elle ose alors quelque chose qui la fait rougir : elle pose sa tête tout contre le cœur de Ron et sent des frissons parcourir sa peau tandis que la chaleur se répand encore et encore en elle, parce qu'il s'est mis à battre un tout petit peu plus fort qu'avant. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, quand enfin elle comprend que quoi qu'il arrive, Ron sera toujours à elle. Elle le sait, c'est écrit dans la tendresse de leur danse et la beauté de la musique et la respiration saccadée de celui qu'elle aime plus que sa propre vie.

_« Viens danser. »_

La musique s'arrêta alors, mais, enroulés dans leur amour et perdus l'un en l'autre, ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'en rendent compte. Ils continuent à tournoyer, maladroitement mais tendrement, parce que c'est tout ce qu'était leur relation : des ratés, des faux-semblants, des instants de galère, mais surtout de la tendresse, de la douceur, de la joie. Surtout de l'amour, de l'amour à en revendre, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, de l'amour qui se passe de mots et se ressent uniquement, comme la plus belle des symphonies, comme la plus douces des sonates.

_« Viens danser. »_

Et ils dansent, encore et encore, tant et si bien que Hermione finit par ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Son souffle est court, ses pieds douloureux, mais elle s'en moque, elle s'en moque, parce qu'elle est là, avec Ron, dans ses bras, la musique qui les embrasse et les embrase, et que rien d'autre ne compte. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et voit tant d'amour dans son regard qu'elle se sent défaillir, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ron sourit, porte sa main à la joue de Hermione et s'arrête de danser. Elle l'entend lui dire de rejoindre Harry, il va aller chercher d'autres Bièraubeurres. Mais pas avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur le dos de la main de Hermione. Et Hermione peut jurer qu'elle entend son cœur chanter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : J'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout, bonne fête de la Musique à tous !**


End file.
